


I Don’t Do Romance

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: I Don’t Do Romance, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: Brian doesn’t do romance, or does he?





	I Don’t Do Romance

Title: I Don’t Do Romance…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 2421  
Warnings: Love, Passion…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
Banner: Vonnie

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Brian doesn’t do romance, or does he?

**I Don’t Do Romance…**

 

Brian’s POV

Brian’s sitting at his desk pondering the absurdity of declarations of love, surely Justin knows by now that he loves him. They’ve been together for years, almost ten to be exact. They’ve even been monogamous for the last three years. Yet each year when Valentine’s Day rolls around, Brian can see it in his eyes that he wants romantic gestures, and declarations of love. Maybe this year he should surprise him and actually do something special for him. But what?

Flowers, chocolates, candlelight dinner? It all seems so fleeting, gone in the blink of an eye. If he was going to do this he wanted it to be something that Justin could have forever. Yes, he could buy him some jewelry, but Justin’s already lost his wedding band. The twat took it off so he wouldn’t get paint on it, and it disappeared into a magical void in his studio, never to be seen again. Yes, they both searched for hours with no luck finding it. Brian even went as far as to have a plumber come in to put a snake down the drain to find it. He wanted to just replace it, but no, Justin had a sentimental attachment to it and he’s sure it will turn up eventually. So Justin’s gone ringless, while Brian’s worn his for the last two years. He’s sure Justin wants to make sure everyone knows he’s off the market. But Brian doesn’t mind, he’s committed to their marriage and he likes flaunting it.

After wasting most of the morning, unable to think of something, he summons Ted to his office.

“Theodore, we need to brainstorm ideas for something romantic.”

Brian could barely get the word ‘romantic’ out, hating the way it rolled off his tongue. But this was for Justin, and there isn’t anything he wouldn’t do for his husband.

“Okay, Boss, what’s the product?”

Brian just stares at him like he’s speaking a foreign language. Finally he snaps out of it, saying, “Don’t worry about the product,” we just have to come up with a concept.

“Is this a trick question?”

“What? No!”

“Well, it would be easier if I knew what we’re trying to sell.”

“I told you, romance, love. You know, passion.”

Ted just stares at him then it finally dawns on him.

“Is this about Valentine’s Day?”

“What? No! No, not at all.”

“Brian. I don’t understand what you’re asking for.”

“Okay, fine! I want to give Justin something special for Valentine’s Day.”

“Ahh, that’s so sweet.”

“I don’t do sweet!”

“No. Of course not. But you have to admit, just the fact that you want to do something is romantic all in itself.”

Brian just glares at him…

“Okay, so do you want to go big or small?”

“I want to go unusual.”

“Well, you doing anything at all is unusual.”

“Theodore, please focus.”

“Okay, Boss, you know there’s always a romantic dinner, or jewelry.”

“I’ve already thought of that. I want unusual.”

“You could cook for him.”

“You know I can’t cook! Besides that’s still a romantic dinner.”

“Okay, hmmm…”

“You’re not helping!”

“How about I think about it for a few days? After all it’s only February 9th. You have a few days to figure it out.”

“Okay, fine! But don’t mention it to anyone! You understand? If you do I’ll have to kill you.”

“Got it! Zipping, zipping!”

Brian’s frustrated, as Ted was no help at all, and now Ted knows he wants to celebrate Valentine’s Day. Brian feels sick to his stomach, but he trusts Ted to keep his secret. Now he just has to find the right present for Justin, something to let him know he’s special and loved. Christ! Married life was going to kill him. He never had these kinds of problems when he was single. Okay, that’s not exactly true. Justin always hoped he’d celebrate each year. It’s just this year he doesn’t want to see that disappointed look in his eyes, or make Justin feel unappreciated. Because he’s not. Justin’s his whole life, the best thing that’s ever happened to him. 

“Hey”

Brian looks up and sees his beautiful blond, standing in the doorway. He smiles when he sees that Justin has brought him sushi. He’s starving, because he hasn’t eaten anything all day, and he spent the morning unsuccessfully dreaming up Valentine’s Day gifts for him.

“Hey, yourself.”

“I figured you didn’t have lunch yet. When I called earlier, Cynthia said you and Ted were having an intense campaign meeting.”

“Yeah, for one of my most difficult clients.”

“Maybe if you just put it aside for a while, then when you come back to it later, you’ll have figured it out.”

“I’m not sure I’ll ever have this one figured out.”

“So what brings you into town? This morning you said you were planning on holing up in your studio all day.”

“Well… Jesse, my agent called, and begged me to fill in for one of her artists who has a show next week in L. A.”

“California?”

“Yeah, she said it’s ninety degrees there today.”

“That sounds better than the nine degrees outside here today.”

“I know. Just think. Hunky beach boys and the smell of suntan lotion.

“So you’re going to Los Angeles?”

“Yeah, the show opens on the 14th, but I’ll need to be there a few days beforehand to set up. I’m just going to show twelve paintings, the series that I created last fall.”

“I thought you were going to show those in New England in the spring?”

“I was but… It’s only February, so I’ll have time to finish some new paintings by spring.”

“Okay…”

“I know this is last minute, but you know I have a hard time saying no to her.”

“I’m fine with it, it’s your career. You have to do what you think is best.”

“Well, you didn’t have anything special planned for next week, did you?”

“No. Why the fuck would I have anything special planned?”

“No reason.”

God, there it is in his eyes again. Sadness and disappointment. 

“Okay then. I guess I’ll have to sort through my paintings and start packing them up for shipping. I’ll have to fly out on the 11th.”

“So you only have to be there for the opening, right?”

“Yeah, I should be able to fly back the next afternoon.”

“Perfect.”

“Yeah, perfect.”

He’s fucking killing me here… It pains me to see him so disenchanted. So much for brainstorming the perfect present.

 

Justin’s POV

God, it’s hot here in LA, and it doesn’t seem to get any cooler as the evening sets in. There’s a pretty good sized crowd. The waiters are circulating with champagne, and Jesse says that everyone is gushing over my work. I can’t help being a little blue. It’s Valentine’s Day and I had planned a romantic evening with Brian, not that I’d ever tell him. I was going to make dinner, as usual. But I was going to make seared scallops and shrimp, with a garlic sauce over linguini, and Caesar salad. Brian’s favorite. Finishing up with a pint of Ben and Jerry’s that we could feed each other, recreating an evening like one we had a long time ago.

The gallery owner introduces Jesse and me to the governor, Jerry Brown and his wife, Anne Gust. Apparently she’s a huge fan of mine. Tonight’s purchase is her third painting, and she’s planning on hanging it in the governor’s mansion. Of course I’m flattered, and agree to have my picture taken with them. Before I even look up, I know he’s here. I can always feel him when he enters a room. He’s standing across the room, grinning at me, looking so proud. The man has a way of sucking all the air out of a room. Everyone seems to notice him, as he approaches me. I introduce him to the governor and his wife, Brian’s charming as usual. He has a way with people, the conversation always seems to flow easily. That’s why he’s a natural at advertising, he can make anyone feel relaxed and comfortable.

During the evening we run into the producer from the Rage movie. He truly seems shocked that I’m the same artist that did Rage, and of course he’s all sorry that things didn’t work out back then. I can’t help being a little smug that my career has taken off, more than I ever expected. There are quite a few celebrities attending the opening. It’s making Jesse’s head spin, as she passes out business cards to make appointments for special commissions. All my paintings sold out early in the evening, and it’s almost eleven thirty now, so Brian and I decided to bow out and have our own celebration. But just as we we’re leaving, we run into Conor James and Bret Keller, who are both surprised to see us. They never realized that I was _that_ Justin Taylor. They asked us if we wanted to go get a drink, or go dancing, but Brian said we already had reservations for a late supper. 

At first I wasn’t sure if he was just ditching them, or if he really did have something planned. But when he whisked me away in a limousine, I knew something was up. We arrived at the pier, and boarded a yacht for a midnight cruise around Catalina Island. We’re the only ones on the boat, except for the captain, cook and waiter. We start out with a glass of chardonnay from a local vineyard, and a cheese platter and baguette. Then we were served a salad of baby greens with shrimp, and for dinner we have almond crusted abalone, with rice pilaf, and braised carrots and fennel.

Tonight turned out to be one of the most romantic nights of my life, especially considering that I was so sad earlier, thinking Brian and I wouldn’t be together. 

“Brian, the boat’s stopping at Catalina Island.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s where our hotel is.”

“Really?”

“Unless you’d rather sleep on the beach.”

“You’re fucking unbelievable!”

“It’s true, I am.”

“And so modest.”

Justin jumps into his lap and starts kissing him, leaving butterfly kisses all over his face and neck.

“Oh Brian! I love you so much!”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

Justin swats him across his chest.

When we get to shore, Brian surprises me again, as our suite is right on the ocean. We have a huge deck that overlooks the sea and you can hear the waves crashing on the rocks below. We’ve both missed each other the last few nights, and it feels so good to be back in his arms. We sit on the deck, smoking a joint and sipping cognac, as we feel a gentle warm breeze blowing. I’ve got a great buzz going when I hear someone at the door.

“Brian. It’s after midnight and someone’s knocking at the door.”

“They’re right on time.”

“Oh my God, what have you done?”

He returns, carrying a silver tray with a banana split drowning in hot fudge sauce. I’m in heaven. I love ice cream, whipped cream, hot fudge, and I’m pretty fond of bananas. He feeds me spoonfuls of my sundae as we lay on chaise longue. Every so often he leans down to lick up the drops that have fallen on my neck and chest. I couldn’t be any happier, but then I notice a fancy wrapped present on the tray, and my eyes get huge.

“Brian. What’s that? You got me a Valentine’s Day present?”

“No. I mean, it’s not really a present,”

I take the package, getting that squishy feeling all over.

“It looks like a present.”

“For Christ sakes, just open it!”

I tear open the paper to see two jewelry boxes stacked on each other. Inside the top one is a beautiful wedding band, different from the one I lost. This one is sparkly with blue sapphires set in a platinum band and it’s very beautiful. I’m totally speechless.

“I know you loved your original wedding band, but I also know you really wanted one with sapphires. Besides, I know as soon as we replace your wedding band you’ll find the original one. This way you can wear both, one on each hand.”

“You really are the best husband ever!”

“Now open the other box.”

“What is it?”

“Open it and find out.”

So I do. Inside is a beautiful platinum chain. 

“Brian…”

“Now, when you paint I want you to take off your wedding band and put it on the chain around your neck. No exceptions!”

“I promise!”

“Good boy!”

Grinning, I say, “But, of course it’s not a Valentine’s Day present. It’s a wedding present.”

“Twat!”

So much for not doing a romantic dinner and jewelry. Brian takes the ring and slips it on my left hand, saying, “I love you, Sunshine, and I’ll love you forever.”

“I also got you a Valentine’s Day present, but it’s at home. I didn’t know you were going to surprise me, and show up at my opening. You just being here, and sharing tonight with me is the best present ever.

I take Brian’s hand and lead him to the bedroom, lit only by moonlight, giving it a totally romantic feeling. I need to feel him deep inside of me, so I push him down on the bed and crawl up his body. I start unbuttoning his tailored shirt, running my hands across his skin. Then I feel a bandage on his chest, and sit up quickly.

“Brian. What happened? Did you have a heart attack?”

“Yes. I had a heart attack, and they put a bandage on it.”

I quickly turn on the light to inspect his injury. On the bandage he’s drawn a ribbon and bow, so it looks like a present.

“Brian, what’s going on?”

“Maybe you should remove the bandage?”

I slowly pull on the white medical tape, being careful not to hurt him. Once I have it all loosened up from his skin, I lift it off and just stare at his injury. I can’t really believe what I’m seeing. I run my finger across his tattoo. It’s an aqua heart with my name in the center, and our wedding date underneath it.

“Brian! I can’t believe you got a tattoo!”

“I wanted to give you something that would always be with us.”

“I love it! Oh Brian, I love you!”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, you little twat!”

The End


End file.
